Transcript of ENA
Cutscene Opens here, showing a globe shape of Earth. Seeing the situation of every nations. 'Banning: '''2021, it begins. First started fresh from the SEALS in 2008, never had a good team since the engagement in Afghanistan. Lost my family from the civil war in Ukraine, only have my daughter with me. Having to be mad at with the loss of her mother. Heck, eventually I joined in the Global Military Forces called Strategic Planetary Forces. We're protecting the entire planet from terrorist or incursion attacks from the brotherhood of Nod. ''Showing Kane through the hologram of the system. As someone enters in. 'Banning: '''I have a reason to believe that Nod is all behind this cursed battles and wars inside every nations in the world. The social breakdown of Sweden in 2015, the Ukrainian Civil War in 2017, and the Nuclear Explosion in New Mexico. All of that to Nod. What reason is to believe that the President of the United States has to cover it all up? Everyone has the reason to know why, but they left it blank. Like it never happened. It's World War 3, all nuclear warheads illegal and will be shot down by both the US and the Japanese Anti-Warhead Destroyers from space. ''Zooming in to North Africa, showing footages of wars. 'Lyra: '''So, did we found him? '''Fisher: '''Not yet, Carter. Did you checked the back? '''Carter: '''Negative, nothing here. Every crates are... Well. Shit, they're all empty. '''Alexander: '''Is that something? '''Fisher: '''It's something that concerns us and the entire world. Kane isn't here. Not in these three whored houses. Phoenix Actual, this is Viper Leader. Kane is nowhere to be found on 3 targeted houses. Intel is way off. '''Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''Fisher, we need every possible intel from the area. Kane must be found, triggering World War 3 is an absolute prevention to the mission. Any details on the rockets Lyra? '''Lyra: '''Negative, all these targets are just nonsense. '''Fisher: '''Wrap it up fast, we don't want Nod suspicious. We need to find any clues regarding about the missiles in Africa. '''Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''Viper Leader, exfil is on the way. Lieutenant Jacobs will be extracting you with a Chinook on the Square. All secured from any other places in the city. Predator has a feed in your locations Viper. ''As the screen turns back to the left, showing vehicles and troops moving to where they are. 'Lyra: '''Viper One, you got multiple hostiles heading in your way. Wait. An entire battalion after us. Pull out! '''Fisher: '''Roger, Banning. Exit from the Secondary Target. Carter, Alexander, move out. '''Banning: '''Roger that. Gameplay ''As the scream of the woman is head, the black vision goes away as Banning jumps out from the window. Grabbing his rifle down from the ground and seeing Fisher throwing grenades at the door. '' '''Fisher: '''Frag out! '''Banning: '''About time! Which way?! '''Fisher: '''Carter! Alexander! Regroup at the streets! Market! Two Oclock! '''Carter: '''Roger that! ''Fighting starts here, as the other two teammates regroup. 'Fisher: '''What did you find? '''Alexander: '''Nothing! It's all fucking empty! '''Fisher: '''Fuck, Lyra. Laze target on the area! '''Lyra: '''You better make sure it's worth it! ''Missiles from afar hits the armored blockade. Creating a massive explosion along the road. '' '''Lyra: '''Courtesy of the SPS Military. '''Fisher: '''Move your asses! We gotta go back to the carrier! ''As soon as the team fights another round of enemy waves. They hear a static comm contact. 'Jacobs: '''Viper One, this is Spirit Hawk 5-1. Hot down there, ETA on the square, ten minutes. Pick up the pace, I can see multiple technicals on your way. '''Fisher: '''Glad to have you with his Jacobs! What the fuck are we dealing here? '''Jacobs: '''Multiple Technicals and infantry squadrons are on your tail and sides. They're gonna give you the worst surprise ever in the world. As soon as you reach the mid-section. Expect a BTR on the way. It's fracking mad and it's going to roll in with you with it's barbaric strength. '''Carter: '''That's half of the city! '''Lyra: '''I'm seeing multiple BTRs on the streets. Deploying mobile infantry armed with rpgs. ''A rocket hits the side and nearly hits Banning. But causing the rest of the team to trip and recover from their fall. 'Alexander: '''What the fuck was that?! '''Fisher: '''RPG! INSIDE NOW! ''Fisher barges in to the side door before the BTR repells the team. 'Fisher: '''Lyra! Give us an alternate route to the Square! '''Lyra: '''Too many hostiles Fisher, I can count more than 20 footmobiles approaching to the same area. '''Fisher: '''Is the square clear? '''Lyra: '''Still no hostiles on the square. You gotta run there fast, those brotherhood bastards aren't going to wait for soldiers on the same slum house you are in now. '''Fisher: '''We're heading back to the square. Same street. '''Lyra: '''That's not a good idea. '''Carter: '''Either way, they got all the sides. We fire the propelled launchers in both sides and doors. Blast the BTRs with the tomahawks. Hows that sound? '''Lyra: '''Spirit Hawk isn't going to stay on the air forever. They're alerted of an air unit present. Go fast boys. '''Alexander: '''You owe me a pole dancing. ''The team fires their explosive weaponry along with Banning. Firing shots, destroying the houses walls and running straight forward to the streets. 'Jacobs: '''Viper Leader, pick up the pace. They're preparing AA Batteries on the area. ''Fisher smashes another wooden debris on the way. '' '''Fisher: '''Roger Spirit Hawk! We're almost there! ''The team sprint-runs to the square. With almost tiring breathes heard. The cutscene mode plays. With Banning leading the way to the Square. As several infantry forces comes out from their cover on all four floors. Alexander pulls Banning away and gets killed from the gunfire. '' '''Fisher: '''Alexander!!! ''The brutal gunfire ends as Alexander's lifeless and holeful body falls down to the floor. Forcing the team to fall back. 'Jacob: '''Viper Leader? What's going on?! Repeat! Hostiles on the Square! I need you guys to find an emergency evac! What the fuck is going on?! '''Carter: '''Tell the General Commander, his bro got killed. '''Jacob: '''Shit... He's gonna be pissed. Alright, mark any areas on the cities. We're running out of time. I can only hold on to my position at least for a few minutes. ''Fisher forces himself to come out and kills a few infantry. With Carter pulling out his RPG to shoot at the weakened pillar. Killing half of the troops on the second and third floor. As Banning grabs his rifle. As they cleared half of the Square. 'Lyra: '''Leader, I'm sorry about Alexander.. I should have warned you about the infantry when I focused- '''Fisher: '''Damn right you are! You're gonna pay! This was his first mission and you got him killed! '''Lyra: '''Look, I'm really sorry... But we have to get you out of there fast. Two Technical Trucks on the opposite side of the area on where you are. Use that to get to the Freeway and Spirit Hawk will pick you up from there. ''Almost overwhelmed by armor and infantry force. Multiple explosions knocked down the team to the floor. As Hecter enters and executes one of the last rebels on the area. Letting out a helping hand to make Banning stand up. 'Fisher: '''What took you so long? '''Hecter: '''Had to take a shortcut. We need these trucks started up to get back to the streets. As soon as we get there, we move multiple blocks to the right. Entering the freeway and speed up until Spirit Hawk opens it's back hatch to get us in and out of the country. '''Banning: '''That's suicide.. '''Hecter: '''No other way, Quad Cannons are armed with Triple AAs. We need to let them chase us and take them down before our chances with our chopper is out of the game. '''Fisher: '''Fine, we take the risk. Spirit Hawk? How does that sound? '''Jacob: '''Do that fast, I'm moving to the Freeway. The Phoenix will fire a handful of rockets to the area to take down the tanks but we need Lyra to designate the targets. '''Hecter: '''She's going to be left behind. '''Lyra: '''I'll see you boys on the carrier once I'm done helping with you guys. '''Fisher: '''Don't bother, Banning. Drive the first truck and I'm manning the turret. Hecter, Carter man the second truck. We're moving to the tight streets and force a shortcut to the Freeway. Lyra, how are you going to get out of your position? '''Lyra: '''Boat, I can hijack one and stealthly get out of the boarders and picked up by a Sea-Hawk. Until that, you guys need to pick up the pace. ''Banning starts the truck as Fisher loads up the turret. Driving towards the tight streets. As Fisher starts blazing guns at the enemy. 'Jacob: '''Hurry up Viper Leader, as soon as we get you off the streets. The better the chances of avoiding anti-air batteries out of the boarder. '''Fisher: '''Meet us in the Freeway! Provide us cover once we are there! '''Jacob: '''Do the same on my ass! ''Breaking the weakened walls. Banning sidely stops the trucks and lazes target on the tanks. 'Banning: '''Lyra, I got tanks on my visor. Three of them. Designate targets, tango, two, two one for six seven Alpha. '''Lyra: '''Missiles away! ''As multiple missiles hits the tank, the second truck arrives as Banning starts the engine. Both trucks moving through the destroyed tanks. As they get chased by Quad Cannons and Technicals. '' '''Fisher: '''Spirit-Hawk! Where the fuck are you?! '''Jacob: '''Forty-Seconds! '''Fisher: '''Don't say that when you're not sure! Do it fast! ''Banning rams another technical and speeds up along with the Second truck. 'Hecter: '''Lyra! T-90 tanks on the right! '''Lyra: '''Missiles away! Danger close! ''As the rockets rains down at the enemy tanks, two trucks continues to speed up along the Freeway. As they take down one of the Quad Cannons with the turrets 30mm Mode. A few minutes of driving, they hear comms from their Commander. 'Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''Viper Team, this is Phoenix Actual. I got the verification of the intel sent by both you and Lyra. Looks like Nod had transferred the rockets out of African boarder. We're too late. They're about to launch the missiles from an unknown location. ''Carter furiously punched the side of the gun of the turret. '''Carter: '''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They got the missiles away! What are we going to do now?! '''Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''We trace the missiles using the Anti-Missile system from both the US and the Japanese Forces. We can sto- ''Explosion that is loudly heard from space as they see burning debris falling down from the sky. An unloaded rocket crashes down on one of the sides of the freeway. Destroying the houses and the remaining Quad Cannons. '' '''Fisher: '''Phoenix-Actual! What the fuck was that?! '''Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''Oh no.. They took it down... Shit.. Without those, we're- '''Fisher: '''PHOENIX-ACTUAL!? What the fuck is going on?! '''Gen.Cmdr Petrons: '''They took down the Satellite Anti-Missile System. The entire world is vulnerable from warhead launches. Get back to the carrier. Nod might start World War 3 on any second! Spirit Hawk, double time. Lightning Leader, airstrike the beachhead and get our boys out of there! '''F-44 Pilot: '''Roger that Phoenix Actual, firing six strafing runs of bombs for Viper Leader.